Special Children Series 06: Seeing Is Believing
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Point of No Return". Conflicted over what to do after killing Meg, and desperate to do the right thing, Chloe & Lois go to see an Oracle for advice, but the encounter brings up more questions. It's bad when not even heaven knows what going on.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Sequel to "Point of No Return".

Written for my LiveJournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 31: Oracle.

Warning: Darkish, Turning point in the series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to tell Sam."

Looking up from the book she'd been pretending to read, Chloe's gaze rested on the face of her worried cousin. They were sitting in Bobby's living room, the men having gone out to get supplies, and Ruby out doing whatever it was she did when she went off on her own, so the girls could talk freely.

It'd been a couple of days since Bobby had called them about the small town north of his home which had apparently been _completely_ possessed by demons, and they were trying to work that case. Only problem was that Chloe's head really wasn't in the case, and neither was Lois'…both had their minds filled with worry due to the mutation of Chloe's power.

She'd discovered that she wasn't really a healer.

Apparently she could control _bodies_, and _spiritual matter_, which meant that when a demon was possessing a human host she could control them both, anchor the demon to the host, trap it inside, and she could _suck out all the life_ out of both the demon and the host, killing both.

And she'd done it already.

With Meg.

The demon had deserved it---but the host hadn't.

Chloe still woke up screaming with the nightmares of the host's body crumbling to _dust_ in her hand…

…and of course, there were the nightmares of _Dean_.

"He deserves to know, Chloe. This is getting strong _fast_, whatever it is! When you---when you _finished_ Meg your eyes went demon _black_ and you even scared _her_. This is serious!" Lois sat down next to her. "You _need_ to tell Sam! About you _and_ about Dean."

"I can't _do_ that to him, Lo!" Chloe put down her book, giving up all pretenses of reading. "He's suffering enough with his guilt about Dean as it is! If I tell him about what's happening to his brother he'll go _insane_."

Lois bit down on her lip, obviously seeing the truth in those words. "We have to do _something_."

"I _am_." Chloe took in a deep breath. "I've been talking to Bobby, and there's some sort of Oracle that lives close by here."

"Oracle." Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, someone who can see the future."

"Oh, you mean a _psychic_." Lois blinked.

"No, there's a difference." Chloe shook her head. "An Oracle gets its visions from a higher power, from a connection with a Source, kinda like a prophet."

"Oh." Lois leaned forwards. "_Oh!_ I see! You want to get a second opinion before deciding anything."

Chloe nodded. "Depending on the answer, I'll know what to do from there."

"That's---very smart." Lois decided, looking up as the sound of an engine heralded Bobby and Sam's return. She got up and headed to the stairs. "I'm going to be upstairs resting a little, call me when we're sneaking out."

Chloe smiled and nodded, watching her cousin as she went up the stairs…it was amazing to be able to depend on someone like she did on Lois.

The front door opened and Sam and Bobby appeared carrying big bags.

"Hello." She smiled, standing up to greet them. "Need any help?"

"Nah," Sam grinned at her.

"You sure?" She asked, eyeing the bags. "They look heavy."

"I'm stronger than I look." Sam chuckled, putting down the bags and flexing his muscles for her playfully. "Wanna squeeze 'em?"

Chloe giggled, amused at Sam's recent playful behavior. It was out of character for the usually broody male, but it was a great change in him. "I thought you'd never ask.

Bobby rolled his eyes at them, but looked amused and pleased at the same time as he put the bags down on the table and went to grab the ones Sam had discarded in flexing his muscles for Chloe.

One of the many phones rang inside of the kitchen, and Bobby went to answer.

Sam's gaze went to the seat by the window Chloe had left her book on. "How's the reading going?"

"Horribly, actually." Chloe admitted, turning her back on him and slowing going to the window, hugging herself and looking out. She'd practiced this, needing to speak to Sam and yet not worry him, not---not if somehow this was all a big misunderstanding somehow. "I had so many thoughts in my head I couldn't really concentrate on the words."

"Is there anything wrong?" The playful texture dropped from Sam's words immediately.

Chloe hated that she'd done that to him. "No, not really. I was just thinking about Oliver and the boys, and how we weren't prepared for that to happen, you know? It---it made me think of all these _other_ supposed situations that could happen and I realized that we don't have a plan or any idea about what to do in those situations."

"That's actually not a bad idea at all." Sam went to the table to look over the few books on mass possession they had managed to find. "So, what sort of situations did you come up with? We can work on the answers together."

She smiled tenderly at that, hugging herself tighter. "Well, what if I found out that Ruby is actually a catalyst to the darkness in me? Huh? What should I do? What if I trust her, and she's not really to blame, but the demon in her is bringing out the demon in me? What if I knew beforehand that she would turn me dark side? What do I do?"

"You do nothing." Sam responded candidly from the table, not looking up from the books. "_I_ will kill her for you."

Chloe went cold as she turned to look at him for the first time since the conversation had started. "Kill her? But she has been helping us, helping _you_, she's a part of the _team_…and what if, as I said, she really didn't _want_ to do it but it was just something eventual or--?"

Sam looked up from his books, eyes hard. "It'd be unfortunate, Chloe, but whether it's her intentions or not, Ruby, or whoever, would be not only endangering the group---but the _mission_. And if there's one thing you and I know must not falter, must never change, it's our _mission_. The _world_ depends on us."

Chloe gulped.

When he put it _that_ way…

She forced a smile on her face. "You're right."

Sam smiled back at her before looking down at the books.

"I'm---I'm going to take a walk through the junk yard now that you and Bobby are here to hold the fort, need to stretch my legs."

"Okay." Sam sat down, already immersing himself in what he was reading. "Be careful."

"Always." Slipping out of the house, Chloe sent it one last look before losing herself in the mountainous junkyard in the Singer property. She waited until she was far enough from the house to not be overheard, and completely hidden from view, before hugging herself and looking around.

The wind rustled around her, and her stomach was a mess of nerves.

_Be strong, Sullivan._

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe breathed out, determined. "Castiel?" She called, knowing somehow that he could hear her. "Castiel! I want to talk to you!"

There was a rustle of the wind.

"Yes?"

Turning around at the sound of his voice, Chloe came face to face with the angel. "You came."

He tilted his head slightly to the right and nodded his agreement to that statement.

Licking her lips nervously, Chloe took in another deep, calming breath. "What if I left Sam?"

Castiel's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"What if I believe you? What if---what if I'm scared I'll destroy the Sam I know and, and _love_, and I'd do anything to keep that from happening? To keep him from shattering when he has to kill me?" Chloe asked, hugging herself harder. "I don't even _think_ I _can_ die---I've been killed twice now, and I've come back---but even though it might not even work it'd destroy him to have to do it."

Castiel watched her closely, intrigued. "You are more worried about Samuel than you are for yourself." He seemed _shocked_.

"Of course I am! That's what you do when you love someone! They always come first!" Chloe snapped, before closing her eyes, calming, and trying again. "What if I left? Would---would that stop this darkness in Sam? Would he---would he still stay the amazing man I know?"

The angel paused a moment before nodding. "My superiors have informed me that this is so."

Chloe gulped. "I'll leave him…but on one condition."

Castiel waited for her to continue.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Spring Dean Winchester out of hell."

Castiel's blue eyes widened in shock. "This is no small matter you ask for. This is---."

"Look, if your _superiors_ can't bypass the security on the slam _downstairs_ then I don't think I'm making a wise choice in following their wishes." Chloe snapped. "Just _talk_ to those superiors or yours and let them know my conditions. I will leave Sam and I won't contact him, if you let Dean out of Hell and bring him back to Sam. I can't---I can't leave Sam alone, I just _can't_."

Castiel was silent for a moment. "So _this_ is what humans call…_love_."

She blinked, before smiling sadly and nodding. "Yeah, it is."

Giving her a curious look, Castiel nodded. "I will inform them of your offer." And with that he disappeared.

Chloe sighed, hugging herself.

_Don't DO it!_ That voice snarled inside of her.

**I'm doing it for Sam---and Dean. I'm doing the right thing**.

_Not for YOU!_

Ignoring that hissing voice, Chloe turned and walked back to the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling Lois about her conversation with Castiel, the girls had decided to go to see the Oracle as soon as everyone was sleeping, but neither had had the patience to wait for that to happen naturally. So, using some of the more dubious knowledge she'd learnt from Ruby (who was _still_ out) Lois had slipped some sleeping powder into Bobby and Sam's drinks before serving them at dinnertime.

As soon as the men had gone up to their beds, tired 'from the work today', the girls had had only to wait ten minutes before the men were out like light bulbs and the girls were in the Yaris driving to see the Oracle.

And here they were.

"Um, Cuz?" Lois looked like she wanted nothing more than the reach for her gun. "This place gives me the _creeps_."

Chloe grinned.

Only _Lois_ would be creeped out by the pink house surrounded by gorgeous flowers and a white picket fence.

The front door opened to a pretty young dark skinned woman. "Come in Chloe, Lois."

Lois made a face. "_Creepy_."

Chloe smiled slightly before nodding to the Oracle and following her inside of her pink home, to her pink sofa set.

_Lana and her would just LOVE trading decorating ideas_.

"I know why you're here." The Oracle announced, sitting down on the love seat across from the sofa the cousins sat down on. "You've been contacted by a celestial messenger and you want me to tell you whether what he revealed is true or not."

Lois was silent, looking from the chilled beer on the side-table by her side of the sofa, and the coffee on the side by _Chloe_. She was _clearly_ even _more_ freaked out at how the Oracle knew what they'd prefer to drink.

Chloe nodded her agreement to the Oracle's words.

"I can't tell you the truth or not of his words, but I _can_ tell you what I see when I touch you." The woman announced, motioning for Chloe to come forwards.

The blonde took in a deep breath and stood up, walking towards the Oracle and going to her knees when motioned to do so.

"Look me in the eyes and empty your mind." The Oracle ordered, leaning over Chloe, hands on Chloe's temples, gaze fixed on Chloe's and holding it.

Chloe didn't know what was going to happen, but she did as told.

The next couple of things that happened her all kinda fuzzy.

First she'd gotten hazy, dizzy feeling, and then there was a blinding hot white light. In the back of her mind Chloe could hear screaming, and feel pain, but it was second to the sight before her.

It was blurry, and a little foggy, but Chloe could make out the figure in her vision.

It was Sam.

And yet it wasn't.

Because Sam's eyes weren't midnight black and he'd _never_ do the atrocities Chloe witnessed being committed before she was suddenly sucked out of the vision, and the white light disappeared, and she could hear the Oracle screaming from where she was withering on the ground in agony.

"I didn't know! I didn't know!" The Oracle was screaming, covering her face as she screamed. "I didn't know! Why didn't you tell?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?"

Chloe, confused and scared, turned to look at Lois, finding her cousin looking at her from _behind the sofa_, eyes wide in shock. "Lois?"

"Your _eyes_." Lois whispered.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" The Oracle screamed. "Get OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But---." Chloe reached for her, trying to help.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

But it wasn't her scream that propelled Chloe and Lois out of the house rapidly, it was the fact that at that second she tore her hands from her face…to reveal that her eyes had _melted out of their sockets_.

Stumbling out of the house, Chloe and Lois streaked to the Yaris and hurried inside, starting the engine and speeding out of there, tiring burning loudly on the pavement.

Chloe phoned in 911 for the Oracle and then hung up, hands shaky. "What _happened_?"

"Your eyes…" Lois' voice trembled.

"They bled black again?" Chloe whimpered.

"No." Lois shook her head, turning to look at Chloe, eyes wide. "They started glowing _white_."

Chloe's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"It glowed so bright I had to dive behind the sofa to get away from the light, it was _burning_." Lois' body was trembling. "Chloe…_Chloe_…what's _happening_ to you?"

"I don't know." Chloe whispered, hugging herself, voice choking. "I don't _know_!"

Taking in a deep, calming breath, Lois returned her gaze to the road. "What happened when she touched you?"

"I saw it." Chloe whispered, closing her eyes.

"Saw what?" Lois seemed afraid to ask.

The blonde closed her eyes _tighter_. "The end of the world."

Lois took in a deep breath. "Oh boy."

"I have spoken to my superiors." A voice said from the backseat.

Chloe and Lois turned back to look in shock, seeing Castiel sitting there, and Lois stepped on the brakes, screeching to a halt on the deserted road.

In a second Lois had her gun trained on the angel in the backseat. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

Castiel eyed the gun, unimpressed, before turning to Chloe. "They have agreed to the terms, and I have _personally _seen to the extraction of Dean Winchester. He is, as we speak, proving to Samuel Winchester and Bobby Singer, that he is _not_ a demon or a shapeshifter or ghoul."

Lois and Chloe turned to each other. "We drugged Bobby and Sam."

Castiel nodded. "I woke them up…subtly."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "I want to see this with my own two eyes. I---they don't have to see me. I just want to see them."

"Me too." Lois declared, still aiming her gun at the angel.

Castiel nodded and in a blink of an eye they were standing outside of Bobby's house, hidden in the darkness, watching as inside the lit living room Sam cried and hugged a shorter, handsome sandy-blonde man to him, Bobby crying in the background as well, looking so _happy_.

Chloe's heart clenched as she gazed upon Sammy, saw the way he held onto Dean as if scared that if he let go, his brother would disappear.

She smiled despite the tears streaking down her cheeks.

Lois reached for her cousin's hand and squeezed it. "Let's go."

Chloe nodded before turning to Castiel, and they were suddenly in the car once more. "Thank you."

The angel eyed her curiously. "You are welcome."

Lois snorted before turning in her seat to glare at Castiel. "You wanna do some talking, buddy? Like, for instance, on _why_ Chloe just _fried_ the Oracle's _eyes_?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

And Lois told him, not sparing any of the gory details.

Castiel tilted his head in Chloe's direction, obviously shocked and confused. "I do not understand how this is possible. That---no human---no demon----no _halfbreed_…I---I do not understand."

And that did nothing to comfort the two humans.

"I must---I must talk to my superiors." Castiel's eyes narrowed as he disappeared.

Lois made a face. "Much help _he_ was." She turned to Chloe, face going tender at the pain on her cousin's features. "Where do we go to now, Cuz?"

"You don't have to come with me." Chloe whispered, looking out of the glass. "You don't have to vanish into the night. You can stay here, you can---."

"You, family. Me, staying. We, together. You, shut up. Me, drive." Lois announced firmly.

Chloe turned to her and smiled tearfully at her cousin. "You, amazing."

"Me, know." Lois grinned back at her as she started the engine and began driving down the high way once more in the direction of nowhere in general.

Chloe turned on the radio and leaned her forehead against the glass window, looking out, not surprised when the skies opened up and it began to pour, as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"We'll be okay." Lois finally said, reaching over and squeezing Chloe's hand reassuringly. "And so will Sam. You did the right thing, you know, bringing Dean back."

"He was so happy, Lois, did you see his face?" Chloe smiled softly to herself, squeezing Lois' hand as well, turning to look at her cousin and wiping the tears that continued to fall down her cheek. "He was so happy he was _crying_. He has his brother back. He's _happy_. He---he isn't alone anymore, he doesn't have to feel guilty anymore."

"And neither are you." Lois smiled shakily back, looking close to tears herself as she eyed the pain on her cousin's face.

Chloe returned the shaky smile before looking out the window once more, Highway to Hell serenading them in the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**#uses fake Transylvanian accent while raising cape bought for Halloween# Review, my darlings!**


End file.
